


Remember Me

by RyannthePan



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannthePan/pseuds/RyannthePan
Summary: Something terrible has happened. Frankenstein can't remember who anyone is, and now Raizel has to help him remember.





	1. Chapter 1

Raizel liked his life. After all, he finally got to be around people that didn't fear him. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted. Raizel's days were spent with his friends and adopted family.

He did consider Takeo, Tao, and M-21 his children. They were his to look after and protect, no matter the cost. Siera and Regis were too. And Frankenstein.

This made Raizel pause. Frankenstein had given Raizel his first taste of family. Frankenstein loved and cared for Raizel, even if he didn't deserve it.

Ever since his return from death, powers restored, Frankenstein had felt the need to never let Raizel out of his sight.

Raizel smiled at the thought. His guardian. His bonded. His beloved.

Raizel had realized his feelings for Frankenstein quite sometime ago. It was right after he woke up from his long sleep.

His heart jumped at the sight of Frankenstein in his office, and raced when he realized Frankenstein had never stopped searching for him.

He knew Frankenstein thought of him as an untouchable object. Something so fragile, that one slight brush would make it crumble into nothing. Perhaps that was true only a few weeks ago. But now Raizel is as powerful as the day he was born. He wished Frankenstein would think of him as a friend to be loved, not a master to be served.

His reminiscing was interrupted when he realized something was terribly wrong. He couldn't feel Frankenstein in his mind. That either meant he was dead or unconscious. There was no way Frankenstein would be sleeping at this hour.

This was enough to send Raizel flying out of his seat. As he was about to go search for Frankenstein, Tao rushed into the room.

"Sir Raizel! It Boss, he's-" Raizel simply nodded, motioning for Tao to lead the way.

In a few moments, they were in Frankenstein's lab. Takeo, M-21, Siera, and Regis were gathered around a figure on the floor. They parted for Raizel.

"We came down here to see if Frankenstein wanted to train," Takeo explained. "M-21 found him here on the floor."

Raizel knelt beside Frankenstein, placing a hand to his forehead.

After a moment Raizel stood, turning to face everyone.

"Did any of you see Frankenstein before this?" He asked. Tao tapped his chin.

"I saw him this morning while he was making tea, but that was the last time." No one else answered.

Raizel sighed.

"I see. Perhaps-"

A sudden force shoved everyone backwards, except for Raizel.

Frankenstein was on his feet, wielding Dark Spear. His eyes flicked around the room, surveying the scene.

"Frankenstein, are you alright?" Raizel asked, reaching out to him. Frankenstein jumped back, a low growl escaping his lips.

"Who the hell are all of you? Where have you brought me?" He asked, holding Dark Spear in a defensive position. Raizel froze. M-21 answered.

"What do you mean? It's us, Frankenstein. You're in your house!"

Frankenstein eyed Siera and Regis warily.

"You two are nobles," he said.

"Of course we are," Regis answered. "Pull it together, Frankenstein!"

"How do all of you know my name?"

Raizel stepped forward, despite Frankenstein's growl of warning.

"Frankenstein, please calm down," he said. It seemed Raizel still had power over him, as Frankenstein's arms dropped to his sides and Dark Spear disappeared.

This silence maintained for a few seconds before Frankenstein clutched his head and stumbled backwards against the wall.

"Get out of my head!" He shouted, causing spears of dark energy to shoot out of the ground. Raizel took this opportunity to reach forward and touch Frankenstein's chest.

"What are you-"

"Sleep," Raizel said firmly. Frankenstein fell forward, into Raizel's arms. The dark energy flickered away.

Raizel turned to the others.

"Tao, Takeo, M-21. I need all of you to watch over the school while Frankenstein recovers. Siera, Regis. Tell the kids I will be gone for a while. Keep them safe. I have no idea how long it will take for Frankenstein to recover."

With that, Raizel left the lab, Frankenstein securely in his arms.

Author's note:

This was just something I wrote in about an hour. Please let me know if you like and if I should continue. Make sure to also tell me any suggestions, comments, or concerns. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Frankenstein opened his eyes slowly. It had been a long time since he rested. After all, being on the run from nobles and humans would do that to a man.

This sparked a realization. 

Frankenstein didn't know where he was. 

He jumped up, inspecting his surroundings. Frankenstein was sitting in a large, plush bed with purple sheets. A dresser took up most of one wall, and a door was placed on the two remaining walls. Frankenstein slowly pulled back the covers and stood from the bed. His shoes were next to the dresser, and he pulled them on.

He the door on the left to find a large, black granite bathroom. He shut the door silently, moving to the other.

It led out of the room and to a hall. To his left, there was an elevator. On the right, the hall opened into a larger room, perhaps a kitchen or living area.

Frankenstein went to the right, deciding that there was a better chance of finding a way out of here through the main part of the house. 

He found himself in a kitchen. It was adorned with machinery Frankenstein had never seen before. He assumed it was used for cooking, but had no way of knowing for sure. 

Frankenstein turned a corner, coming face to face with three people. He assumed they were human, since Frankenstein couldn't sense any power from them. The three men looked just as surprised as Frankenstein, and all of them stood still for a moment. 

The violet haired man spoke first.

"Hey, Frankenstein, are you feeling-" Frankenstein didn't give him time to finish, instead forcing them back with a blast of power. He hated to do it, since they were defenseless humans, but they had taken him prisoner. The man with a scar over his lip managed to dodge the blast, and tackled Frankenstein to the ground.

"We don't want to fight! Would you calm down and listen to us?" Frankenstein inspected the man holding him down.

"Wolf," Frankenstein muttered. He stopped struggling for a moment and looked at the other two humans. The dark haired one had ribbons of dark power wrapped around his arms, while the other was holding a gun radiating the same energy. Frankenstein kicked the wolf off of him with a growl, then jumped towards the other two.

He pinned the dark haired man up against the wall, and grabbed the violet haired man by the throat.

"Where did you get power from Dark Spear?" Frankenstein asked in a low voice. The violet haired man struggled to speak with Frankenstein's hand around his windpipe.

"You gave it to us, Frankenstein!" 

"Like hell I did. Tell me the truth."

Before either could answer, a commanding voice made Frankenstein drop both of them.

"Calm yourself, Frankenstein." 

Frankenstein turned, finding a beautiful raven haired man standing behind him. The man had ruby red eyes that seemed to hold a sadness behind them.

The man looked over the wolf and two humans.

"Are you three alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. The wolf stood, and the two humans stood by his side.

"We are alright, Sir Raizel," the violet haired man said. 

Sir Raizel, eh? It seemed the raven haired man held some degree of respect.

Raizel turned to move to the other room, and Frankenstein followed. He wasn't sure why, however. The humans and wolf followed also.

"Sit." Frankenstein sat. Raizel settled beside him in a separate chair. The wolf sat in the middle of one of the two couches, and the humans sat on either side of him.

Frankenstein sensed two nobles coming towards them. He found himself unable to move from his chair as he tried to escape.

The two nobles came around the corner, one male, the other female. They both looked young, at least by Noble standards.

"Oh, Frankenstein, you're awake," the girl said. "Are you feeling better?" Frankenstein sighed, finally having enough.

"Listen, just to get things straight, I have no idea who any of you are, despite all of you seeming to know me. And I also would like to know where you two," he nodded towards the two humans, "got power from Dark Spear." This seemed to shock everyone except for Raizel.

"Well, I suppose we should have introductions then," the dark haired human said, jumping to his feet. "I'm Tao. This is Takeo and M-21." He motioned to the violet haired human then the wolf.

"I am Seira J. Loyard, family leader of the Loyard family," the female Noble said.

"And I am Regis K. Landegre," said the male. Tao spoke up again.

"And finally we have Sir Raizel. Do you remember any of us?"

Frankenstein shook his head.

"Well wonderful meeting all of you but I have important business to attend to. So if you would be so kind as to release me." Raizel spoke up.

"Frankenstein, what year is it?" Frankenstein wasn't sure why he was asking, but responded immediately. His answer made Tao huff in surprise, M-21 furrow his brows, and Takeo look up with surprise.

There was a beat of silence.

"What?" Frankenstein asked.

"That was over a thousand years ago. Long before I was born," Seira said. 

"Yes," Raizel said. "It was just before we met." Frankenstein looked at him with a frown, but didn't say anything.

"What is the last thing you remember doing?" M-21 asked. Frankenstein found himself telling them, against his better judgement

"I was in Lukedonia, hunting nobles." This seemed to startle Seira and Regis.

"Well, it seems your memory concerning anything in the last thousand years is gone," Raizel said, standing. The two nobles followed suit. "Frankenstein, I forbid you from using any type of power without my permission. You are also not allowed to go anywhere without me."

Frankenstein stared up at him. Raizel turned to the others.

"I believe it is almost time for school. I will stay here with Frankenstein." Everyone stood and moved down a different hall. Frankenstein heard a door open and close. 

Frankenstein found himself able to move, and stood from his chair. He had many questions racing through his mind, but kept quiet. Raizel turned to face him. He gave Frankenstein a smile that threatened to make the scientist blush.

"Come. We must go somewhere."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had in mind for a while. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
